


Morning

by JanaRumpandRCClara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two werewolves and a hunter living together, and morning sex, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphainthesheets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphainthesheets/gifts).



He woke up to the sound of the alarm clock, growling a bit because he didn’t have classes so early. There was movement next to him on the bed, and the beeping was thankfully turned off. He opened his eyes to see Allison getting up, her hair a mess and her only clothing the cotton panties. Scott hooked his arm on her waist and pulled her back, and she smiled at him, touching his cheek.

“I've got practice to go to now, you know.” 

From his other side, Isaac seemed to have woken up too. Resting his cheek on Scott’s shoulder, he groaned something, still halfway unconscious. 

“Sorry guys, I need to practice if I’ll keep up with you two.” She teased, smiling openly. She was so beautiful, and he really didn’t know how everything had worked out, how he managed to get her and Isaac. 

Scott nuzzled the side of her stomach, with a completely dumb smile pulling at his lips. 

“Come on, stay with us a bit longer. It won’t hurt.” Isaac whispered, his hand running through her hair like a bribe. 

Allison rolled her eyes before moving Scott’s arm away and getting on her feet. “You’re not convincing me this time. It’s enough that I missed practice Monday because _someone_ ”, she gave Scott a point look, “decided it was the perfect day for morning sex.” He looked down, guilty that maybe she hadn’t enjoyed… “Oh don’t make that puppy face, Scott Mccall. I loved it, but I can’t miss two practices in a week because of sex. It’s not like my coach will understand.”

She leaned in and kissed him, and Scott wanted so bad to pull her back into bed with them and just have the greatest time. He had to respect her decision, though. 

“You could just tell him your two sexy werewolf boyfriends kept you in bed.” Isaac said, moving to mouth her shoulder. Scott tried not to smile too hard, while his hand found the way to the other werewolf's lower back. 

Allison moved back very determined, leaving them to watch her. “No. I shall resist you two this time.” She declared while grabbing clothes from the dresser and going to the bathroom. “You can begin without me, as long as you still have stamina to keep going when I get back.”

Scott smirked, looking to his beta now. “Good thing we are werewolves then...” And leaned in to kiss him, already rolling on top of the taller man. As always, Isaac corresponded running his hands through his side. When he was kissing Isaac he always allowed himself to be a bit rougher, not only because he could be more forceful and not hurt him, but also because Isaac liked it better that way.

He could smell the arousal filling the room as they continued making out. They may not be horny teenagers anymore, but they sure were acting like it. It was fortunate that with the years they’d grown fond of sleeping naked or with the least amount of clothing possible (it was a need considering two werewolves equaled a furnace), because soon enough Isaac was panting.

“Come on, Scott… fuck me… I want you.” His voice was lustful as he bared his neck, eyes flashing yellow. Suddenly all of Scott’s blood went to his dick, and he knew his eyes were red as he leaned in to bite the pale junction of neck and shoulder. Scott was about to go grab for the lube when he felt someone else climbing on the bed.

“I’ll prep him.” 

“I thought you had practice.” Scott teased, because even if he was incredibly happy that she'd decided to stay, he couldn’t just lose the chance. 

The hunter stuck out her tongue, and shouldered him aside. He moved compliant, and watched as Allison leaned in, kissing Isaac. He didn’t usually enjoy watching as much, he loved touching and pleasing them both. Right now, however, he felt that just watching as Allison kissed Isaac reassuringly, her lube-coated fingers working the other werewolf open, was the hottest scene ever. They whispered dirty things to each other, and he had to lean in to kiss her neck, sucking hickeys on her pale skin. She sighed with pleasure and ran her fingers through his hair, before turning slightly to see him.

“He’s ready.” She whispered and moved away, letting Scott assume her position between Isaac’s legs. He pressed inside with one swift movement, letting his head fall back on a moan. Isaac dug his nails on the sides of the alpha, and next to them Allison started undressing. 

“I don’t wanna be left out.” She said, kissing Scott’s shoulder. “Can you use your mouth on me, Isaac?” 

Scott groaned at the thought while moving in shallow thrusts. He didn’t hear Isaac’s reply, but he assumed it was an affirmative, because soon enough she was straddling his beta's face. He renewed his rhythm, searching the right spot as Allison rested her hands on his shoulders, her breathing erratic. Scott turned his face up to stare at his girlfriend, she looked so amazing and just so sensual. He grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her closer so he could kiss her. He hit something inside at the same time, judging by the shudder underneath them, a pale hand coming up to grab Ally's tight. 

It wasn’t long before she gasped in his mouth, shaking and losing her strength, falling limp onto him. Scott continued trusting, hitting the sweet spot inside Isaac as Allison caressed his face. Soon enough both werewolves were coming too. Scott really didn’t wanna move from this spot, but he had to. 

Isaac was smiling dumbly, and they rested there in the messy bed, brains scrambled and fucked out. He watched as Allison ran her fingers on the semen that was on them and sucked it. Scott had to gulp to control his urge to react.

“Shall we move to the shower?” Isaac proposed, already smirking. 

Scott had to laugh, while Allison rolled her eyes. Before any of them could say something, or even move, Allison’s cellphone started ringing. She gave them a pointed look before picking it up and showing the call id - her coach. Scott smiled and scratched the back of his head, he didn’t want to be in her shoes right now. 

Isaac moved off the bed, grabbing a few clothes in the dresser then going inside the bathroom. Meanwhile, Scott watched them with a dumb smile in his lips. 

He had almost lost them both back when they were only teens, and that had been the worst thing to happen in his life. She could be a hunter, but she was a good and fair person and she would never be like her aunt Kate, or like her grandfather. Allison was going to change the way hunters and supernatural beings dealt with each other – and she would do that along with becoming an Olympic winning archer. And Isaac? They'd had chemistry from the first moment. He was strong, having gone through all he had and not giving up. He wanted to become a fashion designer – who would've guessed it? Scott always felt like he was the blandest of them (okay, he was a werewolf, and an Alpha, but still), just a normal kid that wanted to be a vet and have a home with the ones he loved.

Allison came back then, sighing and pulling her clothes on again. 

“He’s late, so I can actually go there and train without really any problem.” She explained, not seeming so excited about training. 

“See? Everything worked out in the end.” Isaac shouted from the shower. Scott only smiled and nodded along, because he had to agree with the other man. 

Allison sat next to him, putting on her sneakers as Isaac left the shower and grabbed a towel to dry his hair. 

“Yes, it did, but there was no guarantee.”

“Don’t mourn over what could have happened, Ally, just enjoy the fact that everything is alright.”

She sighed. “I know, it’s just…”

The taller man crouched in front of her and held her hands, and Allison rested her forehead against his. Scott just watched, because their connection was so beautiful, how they had overcome their shitty first impressions, and just evolved from there until they realized they loved each other. He had felt like an intruder when Allison called him to join them, and there were still moments when he felt that they would be better off without him. Still, he couldn’t leave them, he just loved those two too much. 

“Will you marry me?” He heard the words and was stunned for a moment, until the other two were looking at him and Scott realized he had been the one to say them. 

He felt the blood running to his cheeks, and even so, he kept on beaming. Yes, he had always imagined that they would marry someday – even if in theory they couldn’t - , they had been together for four years now, and had known each other for even longer. It was just, he never thought it would be this spontaneous.

“Are you serious, Scott?” Allison asked, and he was feeling so nervous all of a sudden, because what if they didn’t feel like him? The hunter was staring at him, her expression something between surprised and confused. 

“Yes. Why? You don’t want to?”

Isaac was the one to answer, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him to a tight hug – it didn’t matter that they were both naked (Isaac still wet from the bath) and that Scott fell over him completely clumsy. He looked up to see the other werewolf’s face, and Isaac had on that perfect, teary-eyed and bright smile of his. Scott gave back in kind and caressed his cheek. He felt a weight on his back, and realized Allison had laid on top of him, hugging them both. 

“You beat me, you bastard.” She said, her lips on the back of his neck. 

“Huh?” 

“I was going to ask you two to marry me once I got the Olympics confirmation.” He could feel her pouting on his back. And a laugh just had to burst through his lips.

“So, our answer is: yes, we’ll marry you.”

“Maybe we can call Deaton to do the ceremony.” 

“That would be good.” He whispered.

“Well, let it be said that I wasn’t expecting to get engaged when I agreed to morning sex today.” Isaac teased them, his voice filled with emotion nevertheless.

“Yes, we love you too, Isaac.” They answered while rolling their eyes, the words ringing absolutely true anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the Teen Wolf Rarepair Exchange.  
> And let's just say that writing threesome is actually harder than I anticipated and I had never actually written a PWP on my life, but it was a nice change. Also, there's a lot of fluff, and very little plot - I just really wanted something easy to read.  
> I hope my recipient likes it.  
> Kissus


End file.
